Cita en la Lavandería
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son amigos que se reencuentran años después de que terminaron la secundaria. Cuando Hinata necesita ayuda con la lavandería, Naruto (siempre enamorado de la Hyuga) se ofrece para ayudarla. Una vez en la lavandería, ambos se divierten y terminan teniendo una especie de cita. Basado en la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


_**One shot NaruHina, me he basado en un capítulo de mi serie favorita F.R.I.E.N.D.S en donde Ross ayuda a Rachel con la lavandería, el capítulo no es 100% igual a capítulo, pero tiene algunas similitudes, así que disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic no son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Cita en la lavandería.**_

Era miércoles en la noche y Hinata se encontraba esperando a su mejor amigo Naruto quien iba a ayudarla a lavar su ropa ya que ella no sabía cómo. Era gracioso pensar que una chica de 24 años no sabía cómo lavar su propia ropa y todo era porque la chica es una Hyuga.

\- ¿Dónde estará Naruto? – se preguntó mientras dejaba su canasta de ropa sobre una de las lavadoras y se dirigía a la máquina de monedas para cambiar un billete.

La lavandería de Konoha estaba lleno esa noche, por lo que la mayoría de las lavadoras estaban ocupadas. Por eso cuando Hinata vio que una mujer robusta y mucho mayor que ella, quitara su canasta de la lavadora que ella había escogido, para que empezara a meter su propia ropa, fue a detenerla inmediatamente.

\- Eto... disculpa, pero esta era mi lavadora – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Dónde está la moneda? – preguntó la señora con tonó grosero.

\- Estaba cambiando el billete para conseguir monedas – dijo la chica tímidamente.

\- Mira princesa, si no hay una moneda en la lavadora, no es tuya ¿ok? – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante para luego continuar metiendo la ropa en la máquina.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, ella no conocía las reglas del lugar y fue por eso por lo que decidió rendirse y esperar a que otra lavadora se desocupara. Por suerte Naruto había entrado al local y vio a su amiga (crush secreto) un poco triste.

\- Hina-chan ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Nada Naruto-kun, es solo que esa señora me quito la lavadora, pero fue culpa mía por no poner una moneda para reservarla – respondió suavemente.

\- ¡Que estupidez! ¿Habías puesto tu canasta sobre la máquina y ella te lo quito, así como así? – preguntó un poco molesto, por lo que Hinata solo asintió dándole la razón.

Naruto estaba enojado, esa mujer se las iba a ver con él por quitarle la lavadora a su amiga y hacerla sentirse mal.

\- Espera aquí – dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

La señora no era nada agradable para la vista, era pequeña y un poco robusta, de cabello negro amarrado en un moño, tenía un lunar en la barbilla con cabellos saliendo de él y además tenía el nacimiento de un bigote.

\- Disculpe, pero esa es la máquina de mi amiga – dijo Naruto.

\- Pues ya no lo es – respondió la mujer sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Hey hey hey, no puede quitarle la máquina a cualquiera, menos cuando ya estaba reservada – respondió Naruto deteniendo a la mujer.

\- ¡Sin moneda no hay reserva! – exclamó levantando la voz.

\- ¡Esas no son las reglas y usted lo sabe! - respondió Naruto levantado la voz también.

Hinata miraba como Naruto y la mujer tenían una contienda de miradas para ver quien tenía la razón. La Hyuga pudo ver cómo todos en el lugar los miraban siendo testigos del show de la noche y la mujer lo notó por lo que decidió rendirse e irse en silencio.

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue impresionante, gracias Naruto-kun, eres mi héroe – dijo Hinata regalándole una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del rubio se detuviera.

\- ¡N-no fue nada! – dijo completamente sonrojado.

Hinata comenzó a meter su ropa en la lavadora sin separar la ropa blanca y la de color, acción que Naruto notó por lo que decidió preguntarle a la chica si no iba a separar las prendas.

\- Mmm... Hinata, ¿no vas a separar la ropa? – preguntó señalando al revoltijo de ropa en la lavadora.

Hinata se sonrojo para luego soltar una risa nerviosa, no quería parecer una tonta y meno enfrente de Naruto (su crush secreto).

\- Lo siento. ¿Debo de usar una lavadora para mis blusas y otra para mis pantalones? – preguntó inocentemente.

Naruto soltó una risa creyendo que la Hyuga bromeaba, pero dejo de reírse cuando vio que la chica no reía también - ¿Has lavado ropa alguna vez? – preguntó.

Hinata se rindió, no había caso mentirle a Naruto cuando él ya sabía que nunca ha lavado ropa en su vida, ¡Nunca ha tenido que hacer nada en su vida porque su papá todo se lo daba! – No, nunca lo he hecho, soy una virgen de lavandería – respondió apenada.

\- Tranquila, usare el "lavado delicado" – bromeo Naruto - ¡Como sea! Ven y te explico –

Naruto se acercó a la lavadora y comenzó a sacar la ropa blanca de la máquina.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer es separar la ropa blanca y lavarla en una lavadora por aparte de las de color, además, puedes usar una tercera lavadora en lavado suave para lavar tus... – Naruto inmediatamente soltó una pantaleta blanca que había tomado por error - ... sostenes y tus panta-letas.

Hinata quería reír ante el nerviosismo de Naruto, se veía tierno cuando se ponía nervioso y a veces le gustaba pensar que era por ella que él se ponía así.

\- Pero, esta pantaleta es blanca. ¿No debería ir con la ropa blanca? – preguntó tomando la prenda y mostrándosela a Naruto.

El rubio se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se alejó lo más que pudo de la prenda intima de la chica.

\- ¡E-eso lo-lo dejo a tú-tú criterio – respondió nervioso.

Hinata no pudo más y comenzó a reír debido a la reacción de su amigo y Naruto solo pudo unírsele luego de un rato. Esta iba a ser una larga noche para él rubio, pero al menos lo pasaría con ella.

* * *

Unas horas después y el local estaba casi vacío, ambos ya casi terminaban con la lavandería, solo les faltaba una última tanda más para la secadora y eso sería todo. Los amigos conversaban para matar el tiempo de lavado, Naruto le contaba lo que era ser un oficial de policía mientras que Hinata se perdía en los musculosos brazos del rubio, la chica pensaba en cómo sería ser abrazada por ese par de troncos que el rubio tenía como brazos y como seria sentir el resto de su cuerpo musculoso.

\- Esa vez la bala rozó mi brazo izquierdo y ahora tengo una pequeña cicatriz sobre mi tatuaje del Kyubi – termino de contar el rubio.

\- Espera. ¿Te dieron? – preguntó preocupada.

\- No fue nada, es normal que me disparen de vez en cuando, soy policía así que es parte del trabajo – respondió con una sonrisa zorruna – pero suficiente de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que te fuiste de tu casa? – preguntó.

\- Pues, pienso buscar un trabajo diferente, no quiero ser mesera para siempre. Me gustaría estudiar para ser maestra de escuela, siempre me gusto esa idea, pero mi padre no me lo permitió, él quería que estudiara negocios para así poder tomar el mando de la compañía – dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres la compañía? – preguntó Naruto confundido – pregunto por curiosidad nada más – dijo cuando Hinata lo miro raro.

\- Quería ser libre y no una herramienta más en los planes de mi padre, puedes creer que quería arreglarme un matrimonio con el heredero de Industrias Otsutsuki solo para asegurar una alianza – dijo la ojiperla – ¿qué clase de padre decide por su hija un esposo? ¡NINGUN PADRE! –

Naruto solo la miraba sorprendido, nunca la había visto así, en las semanas que le siguieron luego de que Hinata se mudara con Sakura, la chica siempre había sido muy reservada, incluso en secundaria, la chica no era de contar sus problemas.

\- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, tendrás el resto de tu vida para decidir por ti misma así que, ya no te tortures más. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo – respondió devolviéndole la mirada y perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, ambos se miraban con anhelo, perdidos en la fantasía de unir sus labios en un beso que ambos deseaban.

"¡Beep!"

El aviso de que la lavadora había terminado los sacó de su sueño perfecto, tanto Naruto como Hinata se volvieron hacia la máquina completamente sonrojados.

\- ¡Bien! termino esta tanda, es hora de ponerlo en la seca... ¡Oh no! – dijo mientras cerraba la tapa de la lavadora.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hinata nerviosa por la reacción del rubio.

\- ¡Nada! Es solo que es una lástima que ya vamos a acabar, me gusta lavar ropa – dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca por los nervios.

\- Naruto-kun ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Hinata sin creerle.

\- No te enojes por favor. Es solo que se te olvido un calcetín rojo y ahora tu ropa es rosa – explicó.

\- ¡Qué! – exclamó Hinata mientras revisaba el desastre que ella misma causo y en efecto, toda su ropa blanca era rosa ahora – ¡todo esta arruinado! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Oye, oye, no te pongas así, esto le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera – dijo Naruto tratando de consolarla.

\- ¡Pero no fue así! me sucedió a mí. Mi padre tenía razón, no lo lograre viviendo sola, ni siquiera puedo lavar mi propia ropa – dijo la chica con tristeza.

\- Jajaja – ambos miraron a la mujer de hace un momento, ella reía ante la mala suerte de Hinata.

\- Ignórala Hina-chan y mira el lado positivo, la ropa está limpia – dijo tratando de mejorar la situación.

\- Sí, tienes razón, ahora voy a parecer un malvavisco gigante – dijo la chica en broma.

\- Bueno, serás el malvavisco más bonito de la ciudad – respondió Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia las secadoras dejando un carrito al lado para poner la ropa seca y comenzar a doblarla.

En ese momento la misma mujer de antes se robó el carrito que Naruto había tomado sin que él lo notara, por suerte Hinata la vio y prosiguió a detenerla inmediatamente.

\- Disculpa, pero este era el carrito de mi amigo – dijo Hinata deteniendo a la mujer.

\- Y yo solía tener una cintura de 60 cm, pero todos perdemos algo, ahora quítate – dijo la mujer.

Hinata vio a Naruto y le pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero el rubio la alentó para que no se rindiera.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que no fui clara... ¡Este "ES" el carrito de mi amigo! – dijo Hinata con tono firme.

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye, este carrito estaba vacío! –

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Deje de inventar reglas que no existen! –

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a forcejear por el carrito hasta que Hinata se hartó de la situación y se sentó en él. La molesta mujer miro a Naruto como pidiéndole que hiciera algo con la chica, pero Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

La mujer cansada decidió rendirse e irse dejando a Naruto y a Hinata completamente solos.

\- ¿Vistes eso? ¡Lo logre! – exclamó Hinata emocionada.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, una nueva mujer aquí mismo! – dijo Naruto en broma.

Hinata reía ante las payasadas de Naruto, además de que estaba orgullosa de sí misma por defenderse ella sola sin la ayuda de nadie. Fue debido a la emoción que sentía y el calor del momento lo que la hizo tomar por la camisa a Naruto, atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo.

Fue un beso corto, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de ambos se detuviera.

Naruto se levantó de golpe y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y estaba sin palabras, Hinata lo había besado... ¡HINATA LO HABÍA BESADO Y SU CORAZÓN ESTA POR EXPLOTAR!

\- Más secadora – dijo dirigiéndose hacia las secadoras, lamentablemente, Naruto no vio que una de las puertas metálicas de la máquina estaba abierta, por lo que el rubio se golpeó la cabeza cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupada la chica.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – respondió levantándose de inmediato.

Naruto estaba completamente avergonzado y quería irse, pero aún les faltaba ropa que secar.

* * *

Luego de que terminaran de lavar su ropa, Naruto y Hinata regresaron al apartamento de la chica, la ojiperla presionaba una bolsa con hielo en la frente del rubio mientras que Sakura revisaba la ropa recién lavada de la Hyuga.

\- ¡Esto es genial! Ahora toda tu ropa combina – dijo Sakura riéndose – voy a hacer lo mismo.

Hinata ignoró las burlas de su amiga, estaba preocupada por Naruto, además de que aun pensaba en el beso que le había dado, aun podía sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza, pero eso era más que todo porque ahora estaba sobre Naruto sosteniéndole la bolsa de hielo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó.

\- Sí –

\- ¿Aún te duele? –

\- Sí –

Hinata soltó una risa que hizo que el corazón de Naruto se acelerara y le regalara una sonrisa de idiota enamorado que Sakura no pudo evitar notar.

\- Iré a ver si tengo unas aspirinas en mi cuarto, ya regreso – dijo la pelirrosa notando la tensión entre sus dos amigos.

\- Gracias por hoy, no pude haberlo hecho sin ti – agradeció la ojiperla.

\- Lo que sea por ti – respondió Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata sintió mariposas en el estómago al escuchar su respuesta, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la cercanía del rostro de Naruto, tan cerca que el deseo de besarlo la inundo de nuevo.

Pero fue Naruto el que la beso esta vez, sin poder resistirlo, el rubio corto la distancia entre sus bocas para unir sus labios con el de ella en un beso apasionado y sensual.

Hinata no pudo resistirse al contacto de los labios de Naruto, ella sintió como le robaba el aliento de sus pulmones y aun a pesar de eso, no quería separarse jamás. Lamentablemente la falta de aire los obligo a hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata.

\- ¿No-novia? -preguntó incrédula.

\- ¡Sí! Novia – respondió.

\- Pero, Naruto-kun. ¡Ni siquiera hemos salido a una cita! – dijo la chica completamente roja.

\- Hina, he estado enamorado de ti desde la secundaria, desde el primer día que te conocí cuando llegaste con Sakura y te presentó como su mejor amiga, desde ese momento supe que era contigo con quien iba a pasar el resto de mi vida. Y como no puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo tan rápido, te pido que seas mi novia – confesó.

Hinata no daba crédito a sus oídos, Naruto le había confesado que la amaba, que quería casarse con ella y pasar el resto de su vida con ella, su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Sí – dijo.

\- ¿Sí quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó emocionado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del rubio – Sí quiero ser tu esposa Naruto-kun, yo también te amo desde que estábamos en secundaria, te he extrañado cada día desde la última vez que nos vimos y cuando nos reencontramos lo único que quería hacer era confesarte mis sentimientos, así que sí. ¡Quiero ser tu esposa! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Olvidando el dolor en su cabeza, Naruto tomó a Hinata en brazos y se levantó para comenzar a dar vueltas mientras reía de la felicidad, Hinata también reía emocionada de que iba a casarse con el amor de su vida.

\- ¡Te amo Hinata Hyuga! – dijo Naruto.

\- Me gusta más Hinata Uzumaki – respondió.

Naruto se detuvo en seco para luego besarla con pasión, acción que Hinata respondió con la misma intensidad.

Desde la puerta de su habitación, Sakura Haruno era testigo del tierno momento entre la pareja, feliz por sus dos amigos, la peli rosa grababa con su teléfono el momento para enviárselo a su novio Sasuke ya que el teme le debía mucho dinero por la apuesta que había hecho con él con respecto a esos dos.

\- Sabía que era una cita en la lavandería – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de dejarlo solos a la pareja.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la pareja fue al ayuntamiento en donde se casaron, ninguno pudo esperar para poder ser marido y mujer por lo que decidieron hacerlo de esa manera, Naruto pidió unos días de vacaciones para irse de luna de miel con su esposa y Hinata renuncio para irse con su esposo.

Aunque se casaron muy rápido, su amor jamás desapareció y después de 13 años de matrimonio su amor se volvía más y más fuerte.

\- ¡Mami, mami! ¿cómo fue tu primera cita con papá? – preguntó una pequeña niña de 9 años que era exactamente igual que Hinata.

\- ¡Sí mamá! Hima-chan y yo queremos saber. ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con papá? – preguntó un niño de 12 años que era exactamente igual a Naruto.

\- Bueno – dijo Hinata sonrojada recordando aquella noche de lavandería.

\- Boruto, ¿para qué quieres saber? ¿acaso buscas ideas para citas con Sarada-chan? – preguntó Naruto divertido.

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Boruto sonrojado.

\- No lo molestes Naruto, cuando esté listo lo hará él solo – dijo Hinata ganándose un quejido de su hijo mayor.

\- Mami, cuéntanos, por favor – dijo Himawari.

\- Bien, todo comenzó cuando su padre me invito a una cita en la lavandería –

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Termine! Siento que me quedo muy melosa, pero bueno.**_ _ **Espero que lo disfruten bastante como yo disfrute escribiéndolo y**_ _ **como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
